Ice
Allegiances LeafClan Leader: Blazestar (fire-red she-cat with amber eyes and brown paws ) Deputy: '''Stormleaf (gray tabby tom with green eyes) '''Medicine Cat: Petalfall (ginger she-cat with blue eyes) Warriors Larkflight (dark brown she-cat with black specks) Cloudstorm (gray and white tabby tom) Thrushwing (ginger tom with a white chest) Lilystorm (silver she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye) Graycloud (gray tom with amber eyes) Silvercloud (gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes) (Apprentice: Maplepaw) Willowstream (brown and black she-cat with amber eyes) Ashtooth (brown tabby tom with green eyes) Apprentices Maplepaw (amber she-cat with blue eyes) Queens Mistflower (mother of Rainkit and Icekit) Duskyhaze (mother of Honeykit) Elders Brightfeather (black she-cat with green eyes and long whiskers) Shrewfur (long-furred brown tabby tom with blue eyes) Whiskerdapple (blue-gray tom with amber eyes) ThistleClan Leader: Falconstar (brown tom with black paws) Deputy: '''Splashheart (blue-gray tom) '''Medicine Cat: Ivywings (black she-cat with green eyes) Warriors Breezestripe (ginger tom with amber eyes) Coldstep ( white tom with pale blue eyes) (Apprentice: Briarpaw) Echospirit (pure white she-cat with cloudy green eyes) Rushingstream (small black she-cat) Robinstrike (ginger tom with unusual reddish-amber eyes) Wolfdash (dark grey tom with blue eyes) Dovesoul (black she-cat with pale sky-blue eyes) (Apprentice: Cloverpaw) Thornslash (white tom with green eyes) Apprentices Cloverpaw (earth-brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes) Briarpaw (russet she-cat with blue-green eyes) Queens Juniperberry (mother of Scorchkit and Nightkit ) Elders Badgertooth (black and white tom) SnowClan Leader: Shadestar (white tom with deep blue eyes) Deputy: '''Sagefall (ginger she-cat with a dappled pelt) '''Medicine Cat: Burntleaf (black tom with amber eyes) Warriors Featherwind (golden she-cat with white paws) (Apprentice: Ripplepaw) Flamepelt (bright ginger tom) Poppystep (brown she-cat with reddish paws) Spiderleap (tall gray tom) (Apprentice: Burrpaw) Hollythorn (white she-cat with green eyes) Cricketfall (light gray tom with blue eyes) (Apprentice: Frogpaw) Ravenspirit (gray tabby tom with one blue eye and one amber eye) Oaktail (rusty brown tom with a short tail) Apprentices Burrpaw (gray tom with a often-tangled pelt) Frogpaw (small white tom with murky green eyes) Ripplepaw (light blue-gray she-cat) Queens Hazelberry (expecting Ravenspirit's kits) Elders Tumblecloud (large-pawed white tom) Cats Outside The Clans Diamond (Persian she-cat) Avalanche (gray tom)\ Lancelot (black tom) Prologue Petalfall touched her nose to the Moonfall, feeling the cold, rushing water brush her muzzle. She found herself in a chaotic landscape- one part was covered in snow, frost, and icicles. Another was dark and shady. Yet another part was forest, with dappled sunlight dancing through the leaves. A pure white she-cat stepped in front of her. "I am Snowstar." Smoky gray patterns danced upon the next star cat. He mewed, "I am Thistlestar. Another had a gold pelt. "I am Leaf star. Her words drifted among the air in a smooth ripple. They mewed solemnly, "35 stars past the snow, the light of evil does glow. Frost of snow, owl's eye, fox of stealth, forbidden wealth. Twining grasp, thorny wrath. Heart of fire, stay strong in the dire.." Then they all faded away, leaving only wisps of smoke. The sound of ice cracking resounded in the distance Chapter 1 Icekit was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming because she could her a waterfall, and there were none in LeafClan. Well, unless you counted the one on the border, but that was neutral territory. That didn't help at all, though. It was snowing..yet another strange thing. A she-cat with a snowy white pelt padded softly in front of her. She never got to hear what she said, though- SMACK! Icekit looked up to see the face of her littermate, Rainkit. "WAKE UP! Today is our apprenticeceremonyandifyouarelateIwillbesoembarrased SO WAKE UP!" "Fine.." muttered Icekit sluggishly. "But...I..was...having..a..dre-" "I don't care! Come on, let's GO! HURRY UP!! Blazestar stood proudly upon Highrocks, her amber eyes sparkling in the sun. Petalfall stood there too. She must be taking a apprentice, thought Icekit. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Highrocks!" Her voice rang out crisply in the cold leaf-bare air. Icekit and Rainkit darted past Brightfeather and Shrewfur. "What's the rush?" asked Shrewfur. "You've got plenty of time.""Oh, we all were excited when our apprentice ceremonies came. I remember yours too, Shrewfur. " mewed Brightfeather. Shrewfur smiled.After panicking three times, asking four different cats what time it was, and almost screaming twice, Icekit and Rainkit finally arrived at Highrocks. The cold air made Rainkit shiver, but she tried not to show it. It wasn't brave to shiver. "Icekit, Rainkit, Honeykit, come up." The kits stepped up onto the Highrocks, awed by the sight of the mountains far beyond LeafClan territory. Honeykit felt a sense of power. She understood why Blazestar liked to come up here. Icekit felt a sense of fear along with that power. Rainkit felt strong and proud. She'd stand here again one day. As leader of LeafClan. Blazestar started the ceremony in a loud yet solemn voice. "We are here to give these kits their apprentice names. May their paws always be on the right path." The right path....The right path....The right path... A murmur went up among the gathered cats. That was how the apprentice ceremony always went. It had been that way since the earliest days of LeafClan. Petalfall spoke. "Cats of LeafClan, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took a apprentice. I have chosen a cat with kindness and determination. Bravery and honor Your next medicine cat will be Honeykit." "Till you recive your true medicine cat name, you shall be known as Honeypaw." "Do you accept the post of medicine cat apprentice, knowing that you will never be allowed to take a mate?" asked Blazestar. "Yes." replied Honeypaw. "Then, at the half moon, you must go to the Moonfall to be accepted by StarClan and the other medicine cats. The good wishes of the Clan go with you." Petalfall touched noses with Honeypaw. "Rainkit." Icekit's sister stepped up, trying to hide her excitement. Excitement wasn't a very heroic thing. "Rainkit', '''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Thrushwing. I hope Thrushwing will pass down all he knows on to you." Thrushwing stepped up jauntily, a practiced walk that seemed completely natural on him.. "Thrushwing', you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cloudstorm, and you have shown yourself to be honorable and wise. You will be the mentor of Rainpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Rainpaw touched noses with Thrushwing. "Icekit." Icekit watched her steps, careful not to trip. "Icekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Larkflight. I hope Larkflight will pass down all she knows on to you." Larkflight stepped up to the Highrocks. "Larkflight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lilystorm, and you have shown yourself to be resourceful and courageous. You will be the mentor of Icepaw, and I expect you to pass on'' all you know to her." Icekit and Larkflight touched noses. "Honeypaw! Rainpaw! Icepaw!" A cheer came up from the cats. "When will we learn how to fight? asked Rainpaw. ''"Tomorrow." replied Thrushwing. "Awwwww...." "Tomorrow isn't that far away." "Seems like it is." Chapter 2 "Now, stay away from there. That's Snatchrocks, where snakes live." lectured Larkflight. "Why's it called Snatchrocks?" asked Rainpaw. "Because snakes snatch lives away. I've known plenty of cats who came here and never came back. Midaysun, Snakekiller-his name didn't do anything to protect him-, Ripplefire, Fireflypaw, Darkhollow...the list goes on and on." replied Larkflight. "You'd do well to be careful." The three ambled along. "Lots of mice live here, and squirrels, and some birds. it's a good hun-" Without warning, a hulking badger appeared. If it had been just a story, Rainpaw would have made a joke about it. "Wow, some cat must have ordered the jumbo size." Or, "No wonder it's called a bad-ger." But this was no story. Larkflight raked her claws along the badger's fur. The mammoth badger shrugged it off like nothing had happened. It swept her off her feet. She landed against a rock. "Oof!" It was up to Icepaw and Rainpaw, the (not-so-likely) heroines to defeat the badger. Very un-heroically, they screamed. (You wouldn't have done that? Yeah, right!) Suddenly, a fierce blizzard started pouring from the sky like rain. Icepaw and Rainpaw flinched as the blizzard pelted their fur relentlessly, covering the trees in a blanket of frost in seconds. The badger, however, was a strong one, and it struck out at them. They dodged it, but were caught off guard and slammed into a nearby tree. All three of them would surely have been done for, but, thankfully, Larkflight found the strength to get up and slashed at the badger. It howled in fury and tried to hit her, but Larkflight darted around, causing the badger to fall over. The badger screeched and pounced on her. Icepaw and Rainpaw got up and leaped on the badger's back. They bit into it and the badger growled and rushed off. Now, the blizzard had died off, but there was still snow on the trees and everywhere else. "Would someone tell me '''WHAT JUST HAPPENED THERE?" asked Icepaw. "I have no idea." mewed Rainpaw. "Me neither." said Larkflight. _____________________________________________________________________________________ "That can't possibly be true." "Yes it is! It's there, plain as day!" "But it's the middle of greenleaf!" As Larkflight and Shrewfur continued to argue, Willowstream rolled her eyes. "Stop arguing!" "We're debating." "Debating is just glorified arguing." "If it's glorified, then it must be good." "Ugh....." __''___________________________________________________________________________________ "That was just so cool how that blizzard just came and whipped that badger, isn't it?" gushed Maplepaw. "Yeah....we should really be asleep now, tomorrow me and Icepaw are going to learn how to fight." replied Rainpaw. She hadn't realized how talkative Maplepaw was. Rainpaw tucked her tail against her nose and fell asleep. "Where..am...I?" she asked, finding herself in a dark cavern lit only by a single glowing orb. It was a dark royal blue, illuminating the cave with its fiery luminescence. ''Pick it up. Take it and become powerful. Far more powerful than your cowardly sister. You don't need a silly little ''prophecy, do you?"'' Rainpaw stared at the small orb. "Come ON!" "N-no?" It was more of a question than the declarative, powerful conversation-ender it was supposed to be, but the light flickered out anyway. Chapter 3 The three apprentices woke to a pouring rain. Rainpaw, eager to prove she was the bravest, stuck a paw out. In less than a second, it was completely drenched. Maplepaw cautiously looked out. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Featherspirit's Fanfictions Category:The Ice, the Fox, and the Owl Series Category:Fan Fictions